


April Fools

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [5]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Cock Warming, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The image of Host wearing the Author's clothes beneath his trench coat.Y/N aka the reader thinks that'sveryhot.Kind of a request from tumblr.





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on 2 APRIL 2019

Y/N hadn’t been pranked yet today. April Fools wasn’t really a “holiday” they celebrated, though they knew some of the egos definitely did. They had witnessed some of the other egos pranking each other -nothing really bad, though many weren’t happy about what had happened, inconvenienced or simply annoyed.

Y/N hadn’t seen Host today though, and of course they were going to see what their favorite ego and definitely their biggest crush. Making their way to Host’s recording and broadcasting studio -he didn’t like the big studio Wilford shared with the other egos, they were loud and messy and disrespectful most of the time.

Sauntering into the room, it was dark. Not that it surprised them that Host hadn’t turned on any lights, seeing how he couldn’t see, but normally at least the recording equipment made light.  
“Host?”, they called, feeling for the light switch. They hand was stopped by another one though, gently pressing their hand against the wall.

“The Host was called?”

They could feel Host’s breath against the shell of their ear, his warm body press against theirs. The brush of his nose against their cheeks, before he had pulled away again, taking both of their hands and pulling them away from the wall. Y/N had to follow him blindly, though they didn’t mind -they trusted him fully.

“Host?..”, they asked carefully, smiling softly when they were picked up and set down on Host’s desk. They watched the darkness curiously, before they suddenly felt lips press against their own.  
“The Host knows about Y/N’s crush on him.”, he murmured against their lips, and a bright blush covered their cheeks. Y/N’s could feel Host’s fingers ghost over their chest, their clothes.  
“U-uhm…”, they could feel Host’s breath against their lips, so warm. The darkness and Host’s closeness made them quite flustered.

Host drew back -his warmth leaving them, no breaths able to be felt against their lips any longer- and a light switched on. Y/N had to blink a couple of times at the sudden light, though it was thankfully only a little lamp on the desk they were seated.  
They could see Host now though, his signature coat, the dark jeans barely peeking out, the heavy boots always ready for every terrain -even though he never seemed to leave.

Y/N would’ve guessed they were perfect for walking through a forest. They had known Author -more or less. They had had a huge crush on Author -cocky, always doing whatever he liked, self-assured and confident.  
It had carried over to Host, even though he was quieter, less outside, appeared softer. Y/N had had a hard time believing Host was Author in the first place.

“The Host wonders if Y/N is comfortable with the thought of intimacy.”, Host hummed, his hands slowly unbuttoning his coat, slightly turned away from Y/N, smirking. Of course he already knew.  
“I- uhm-”, they stuttered, cheeks aflame with a deep blush. They may had dreamed about this a few times, imagining Host’s deep voice whisper in their ear, calloused fingers exploring their skin…  
The sound of Host chuckling brought them out of their fantasy, and they shifted where they were seated, watching as Host unbuttoned the last of his coat.

Pulling it open revealed a black button-up, and he pulled his coat off, showing off his muscled arms, the sleeves of the shirt pushed up and out of the way.  
Y/N shifted again, seeing Author so clearly in Host’s place. Hair just a bit shorter, no golden streak, and no bandages…  
“Y/N”, Host said, and stepped forward. Putting his hands on the desk left and right of Y/N, making them lean back on the desk. Seeing Host so close to them, how he leaned so close his lips brushed against theirs again.

“Host.”, they whispered, and Host pressed his lips against theirs, the light flickering and plunging them back into darkness.   
Y/N wrapped their arms around Host’s neck slowly, and he pressed closer to them, licking their lips; they parted their lips and Host took the opportunity, deepening the kiss eagerly.  
Host’s arms wrapped around their middle, and suddenly they were pulled back and off the desk, falling for just a moment, before they were landing on Host’s lap -who had sat down, apparently, making them straddle him.

“Host.”, their voice breathless as Host kissed their neck, nipping it, sucking a deep mark on it. Pulling them close against themselves, Y/N moving their hands up into Host’s hair, finding it not gelled and soft to the touch.  
Host’s hands were coasting over their shirt, moving down and sliding just beneath, calloused fingers running over the skin of their stomach.  
They shivered lightly, head leaning to the side to give Host room to kiss and nip, breathing heavily through parted lips as he sucked another dark mark onto their skin.

Host leaned back, only to pull Y/N’s shirt over their head. The lights flickered again, and once their shirt was pulled off, and the lights were only on for a second longer, Y/N could swear they saw Host without his bandages, blood slowly running down his cheeks.

But as quick as they saw it, it was gone again, and they weren’t sure they had really seen it or not.

A gasp left Y/N when Host was pushing them back slightly and lean into his arm wrapped around their back, and his lips were exploring their chest. Kissing over every inch he could reach, and he licked along their collarbone, making Y/N shiver.  
“H-host..”, they whimpered softly, feeling arousal start to build. Host lifted them up slightly, and gently laid their back onto the desk. His mouth trailing over their chest, tongue running soft designs, leaving Y/N shivering whenever Host’s hot breath hit the wet trail.

Y/N made a soft sound when Host licked over their nipple, the tip trailing around it slowly, sensually. His lips closed around it, and Host sucked, making Y/N moan softly at the feeling. It was just good, a new but pleasurable sensation.  
One of Host’s hands was trailing along their side, fingertips raising goosebumps on their skin, before gliding over their chest. Circling their other nipple, before gently squeezing it between his fingers, rolling it lightly, tugging.  
And he copied the movements with his mouth on the other, rolling his tongue around it, gently taking it between his teeth to squeeze and tug lightly.

It made Y/N moan, and their hand found its way back into Host’s hair, holding onto it, gripping and tugging lightly. It earned a growl from Host, and he pulled back from their nipple, making them whine softly.  
“Host.. I need you..”, they whined softly, feeling Host push their legs apart as he stepped closer. Leaning over, they could feel him press against their hips, making them whimper softly.

“Y/N can feel Host against them, moaning as he grinds against them. Host mutters, his voice deep and seductive, just above a whisper as he leans over Y/N, speaking directly into their ear. It’s making them shiver, and they try to press their hips up against Host’s, searching for more friction, more pressure.”.  
Host was doing exactly as he was narrating, his lips brushing against Y/N’s ear, his whispers so low it made his voice sound so much deeper.

Host’s hands were moving over Y/N’s bare sides, caressing them sweetly. His fingertips brushing along the seam of their pants, before undoing them slowly, pulling them down. His hands twirling around their genitals, making Y/N whimper, wanting more.  
“Host, please.. don’t tease me..”, they whined, squirming beneath him on the table. They weren’t going to make a move though, because Host was in control, and they greatly enjoyed that.

Host used his one hand to move up Y/N’s body again, taking their arms and moving them above their head.  
“The Host does whatever he wants to, doesn’t Y/N know?”, Host muttered with a smirk, and Y/N could feel blood drip onto their bare skin -it felt cold against their flushed skin, making them shiver. Where they right about him not wearing bandages?  
He pinned their wrists above their head, and they looked up, unable to see anything at all in the darkness. They just knew Host was there, having no problem at all, and it terrified them as much as it excited them.

Host’s hand not holding their wrists were still teasing, and he was muttering lowly against Y/N’s skin, inbetween pressing kisses to their skin, their temple and along their jaw.  
“I know how you want me to fill you up.”, Host muttered, fingers gliding down between Y/N’s legs, rubbing over their ass gently, pressing between the cheeks and rubbing over the ring of muscles.  
“You want to be taken hard, fucked so hard you have to scream my name. Hearing the desk scrape against the floor, bent over and your hips digging into the wood. Fingers digging into the old wood for purchase, gasping and moaning.”.

Y/N’s whimpering, arousal making them desperate, squirming and trying to somehow get friction against their genitals, feel pleasure spark through them.  
“Host.. Host please, fuck me already.”, they begged softly, and Host chuckled, stepping back. He was murmuring, words filling the air, though Y/N couldn’t make out what he was saying. Narrations, probably.   
Moving their arms proved to be fruitless, they couldn’t move them from their spot. Like their wrists were tied together, and glued to the desk. They were at Host’s mercy, and it turned them on even more.

Host pulled their pants off completely, and then it was quiet. Only Y/N’s breathing filled the air, and they had no idea what was going to happen.  
They yelped when they felt Host’s tongue between their cheeks, his hands holding them away. Their hips were just far enough off the desk for Host to have no problems reaching their entrance, and Host was _very _happily eating them out.

“Oh god- Host!”, Y/N moaned, gasping as Host pressed his tongue into them. The sounds he made as he ate them out, his strong hands holding the cheeks apart for him to have an easy access.  
Y/N had moved their legs as far away from Host as possible, gasping and moaning. They had never been eaten out before, but it felt amazing.

“I love hearing you.”, Host muttered, pulling away. Mumbling to himself, standing up. They could feel one of Host’s hands running over your middle, and then he was grabbing Y/N, gently turning them onto their stomach, moving them in the most comfortable position possible.

He was leaning over them, and cold fingers were pressing against their wet hole. He must’ve used his narrations to coat them in lube, and he gently pressed a finger into them.  
“I’ll make you mine. There’s no one else who’ll satisfy you as well as me.”, Host was growling lowly into their ear, leaned over them, his hard-on pressing against their thigh. He was still fully clothed, while Y/N was fully naked, and that power that radiated off of him made them shiver.

They couldn’t tell if it was Host, or if it was Author. He didn’t use his narrations out loud, and it could’ve just as well been written into existence, instead of spoken. Host sounded so sure of himself, confident, and in power.  
“You’ll remember who you belong to, won’t you?”, Host muttered, and pressed another finger into Y/N slowly, making them moan.  
“I belong to you.”, they mumbled, breathing heavily, and they yelped when Host’s stretched his fingers, stretching them out.  
“Louder.”, Host growled, possessive, his free hand digging into their side and holding them in place -not that they were going to move anywhere anyways.  
“I’m yours!”, Y/N cried out as Host stretched his fingers again, and thrust them into them, and he continued thrusting them, making Y/N clench around his fingers.

“Relax. Don’t you want to feel my cock inside of you? Stretching you out further than ever before, your tight heat clenched around my throbbing length. Pounding into you, making you scream until there’s no sound able to leave your lips.”, Host’s voice was dark, possessive, and all Y/N could do was whimper and nod. Trying to stay relaxed as Host fucked them with his fingers, scissoring them open. It made them moan, and they couldn’t stop but clench around the fingers again and again.

They whined when Host pulled his fingers out, squirming, trying to get his attention back on them to fill them, fuck them, use them.  
Host’s clean hand wrapped around their throat gently, and Y/N whined softly.  
“You’re mine.”, Host growled in their ear, leaning over them, making them able to feel how he was using his other hand to pull open his pants, get himself out finally, ready to fuck him _finally_.

“You belong to _me_.”.

Y/N shuddered and nodded, taking shuddering breaths; laying on their chest was making breathing hard already. Host was sucking and nipping at their neck, and they could feel the tip of his dick against their hole, making them shudder.  
“Relax, buttercup.”, Host muttered, gentler than before, gently rubbing his nose against Y/N’s neck. It was gentle, coaxing them to relax, and they could feel themselves relaxing.

“Good… you’re doing so well for me.”, Host murmured, and Y/N could feel him gently pushing into them.  
“You’re going to love this. My little buttercup.”, Host continued softly, slowly inching his way inside. Y/N could feel it, feel the stretch, the burn, the feeling of fullness slowly increasing. Host’s calm and soothing voice kept their pain low, though.  
“My darling. How are you feeling?”, Host murmured, pressing a gentle kiss behind Y/N’s ear.

“Full.”, was their answer, and they couldn’t help but snort and laugh softly, Host softly giggling as well, shaking his head.  
“Shouldn’t have asked, hm?”, he hummed, arms laying against Y/N’s sides on the table, giving a soothing warmth.  
“No, not really.”, Y/N replied with a soft giggle, earning another soft kiss behind their ear. It was nice, just a short break from all of it. Especially since they did have to take a moment to adjust to something stuffing them full at the moment.

“I think I’m okay now.”, Y/N murmured after another minute. The fullness was a pleasant feeling now, and no small shift of Host hurt them anymore in the slightest.  
“Good.”, Host hummed and kissed their neck again, slowly pulling back and straightening up. His hands settling on their hip and slowly pushing in again, letting Y/N getting more used to the sensation.

He takes a minute of slowly moving, getting Y/N used to it, before stilling deep inside of them. Y/N whined, squeezing around Host, earning a little growl.  
“Host… pleaasee..”, they whined, wiggling as much as they could -which wasn’t a lot. Host let his nails drag up over their back, sending shivers down their spine.  
“Please what?”, Host hummed, grinning. More little droplets of blood dripped onto Y/N’s back, and they couldn’t care less.  
“Please fuck me Host.”, they begged, turning their head to look towards them -not that they could make anything out other than what their brain was pretending to see in the darkness, because it _knows_ something is there and moving, but it can’t _see_.

Host hummed, but didn’t move still. He continued scratching their back lightly, and Y/N whined louder.  
“Host, please! Make me scream, I’m yours to ruin..”, they tried, and Host’s fingers stopped, nails digging into their skin.  
“Good.”, his voice low, an obvious smirk in his voice, and he was pulling out almost immediately -almost completely, just the tip still inside of them.

Y/N cried out when Host thrust into them quick and hard, and set a fast pace, making them moan and gasp. Host’s nails digging into their hips, grunting and groaning as he pounded into them.  
The pleasure was overwhelming, and it didn’t matter if their genitals weren’t touched -they were fully ignored after all. Because Host was aiming so perfectly at that spot inside them they hadn’t even known about, sending shocks of pleasure through them with each thrust.

“My buttercup. You love this, don’t you?”, Host muttered, teeth gritted, breathing harshly through his nose. “Me making you mine. Slamming you into my desk, unable to say a single word.”, he was growling, fucking into Y/N, grip bruising on their hips and sides.

“You’re _mine_.”, he growled, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts of his hips. All Y/N could do is whimper in reply, nodding furiously, gasping and moaning with each thrust into them. The edge of the desk digging into their hips, feeling it just slightly move again and again, scraping over the ground, and they were more than certain they’d be bruised in quite a few places.

“Ho-st-”, Y/N could barely get the word out, but they wanted to try and tell Host how good they felt, how mind-blowing this was, how close they were getting to finish. But they couldn’t speak, they could barely _think_, neither could they get enough breath into their lungs.  
A breathless squeak left them as they were suddenly pulled up and off from the desk, back arched and held held next to Host’s by their hair and throat -when had Host’s hands moved?

“You’re so gorgeous like this, buttercup. With my cock inside of you, sweat dripping off your skin, harsh pants leaving your gorgeous lips.”, he was growling lowly into Y/N’s ear, and all they could do was whimper. The new position hitting new spots inside of them, though Host still managed to hit their prostate.  
“You’re close, aren’t you? So close to your peak, wanting so desperately for me to let you, to fill you with my cum, make you full and truly _mine_.”.

“Pl-ea-se.”, Y/N sobbed, pleasure making it hard to think about anything else but Host, the heat, the pleasure, the fullness, _anything_ but the absolute _need_ to be tipped over the edge.

“_Cum_.”

That one word, spoken in such a tone that left no room for argument, no room for saying “I can’t”. It was possessive, confident in what he was ordering would be done if Y/N liked it or not.  
Though they _very much_ liked it, and their body reacted if they wanted it or not, pushing them over the edge with a gasp, breath stuck in their throat, clenching around Host inside of them. Getting fucked through their orgasm was numbing their mind even more, pleasure hammering through them, making them gasp and sob almost.

Almost spasming around Host’s length inside them, getting fucked through their orgasm, Host followed soon with his orgasm, shallowly thrusting up into Y/N as he filled them with his cum, grunting lightly.

He gently pulled out and moved Y/N, sitting down and letting them slide back down on his length, straddling him. Their arms now able to be moved, they tiredly laid down onto Host’s shoulders, wrapping around them lightly. They leaned against Host, humming softly -he had moved them so quickly and easily, they had barely noticed he had pulled out, really.

“That was great.”, they mumbled softly, cuddling close to Host.  
“I’m glad, buttercup.”, Host murmured, wrapping his arms around their middle and gently holding them against himself.  
“Rest now, darling. I got you.”, he whispered softly, pressing gentle kisses to the side of their face, caressing their sides gently with his fingers.


End file.
